The Second Battle of the Void
by Swift Bolt99
Summary: This is the story of the valiant but failed attempt to stop the Super Hive before it entered the Milky Way.


The Second Battle of the Void

USS Apollo

Somewhere outside the Milky Way Galaxy

"We've arrived on station, sir," the ship's pilot, Major Torres reported.

"Any sign of our target?" Colonel Abraham Ellis asked.

"The super-hive just appeared on the edge of our long range sensors and it's closing fast. It will be here a minute after the Sun Tzu joins us."

"At least our Chinese friends be here before kickoff. Captain Harper, weapon status?"

"Beam weapons are at full power, railgun batteries are set to auto, MK-IXs are ready in all launch tubes and bomb bay reports Horzions one through four are ready to launch on your command."

"302 wing?"

"All fighters are in launch position in both bays."

One minute later, the PLAS Sun Tzu dropped out of hyperspace on the right side of the Apollo.

"Sir, the Sun Tzu has arrived and is hailing us," Harper said then Ellis ordered him to open a channel immediately.

"Colonel Ellis, this is Colonel Yin. We are ready to assist you in the battle."

"Our target will be here in less than a minute, I suggest you get your shields and weapons ready now."

"Battle preparations already made, we are fully aware that Earth is on the line and that this is no ordinary hive ship we are facing."

"Copy that. We will launch the moment the hyperspace window opens."

"Target will arrive in ten seconds," Harper said urgently."

"Weapons free on my mark," Ellis said.

The Super-Hive emerged from hyperspace just in time to be greeted by opening missile salvo from the Apollo and the Sun Tzu. Nuclear detonation upon nuclear detonation erupted all over the hull consuming it in a series of explosions as the two 304s fired their beam weapons and railguns as additional missiles soared from their tubes.

"Sun Tzu to Apollo, the target has yet to return fire. I looks like we have caught it by surprise."

"It will probably return fire soon enough. Keep pouring on the heat."

"Copy that." Ellis contacted the bomb bay and told them to launch the Horizons.

The Capsules were released and sped towards the target which was still being consumed in explosions. They popped open and released six MK-IXs and four decoys each. The warheads struck home on the ship's underbelly which should've caused some very severe damage, but once the detonations subsided, the sensors of the Apollo and the Sun Tzu relayed some surprising results.

"Colonel, sensors indicate that the target barely suffered any damage."

"What?" Ellis asked in shock.

"Not only that, sir. It has also… increased in size.

"Apollo, I suggest we try hitting it from the sides."

"Go for the right and we'll go for the left, Sun Tzu."

But just as the two ships began to break, the Super-Hive responded with a salvo that stopped both battlecruisers in their tracks, depleting their shields and inflicting severe hull damage then opened up another hyperspace window and left the scene.

Apollo Bridge

"Damage report," Ellis shouted over the sparks that were erupting from multiple consoles.

"Shields are depleted, weapons are down and we have heavy damage on multiple decks," Harper replied.

"Hyperdrive and sublight engines are down." Torres said.

"Tell engineering to get them back online. We're sitting ducks like this."

"Yes, sir."

"Sun Tzu to Apollo, come in please."

"What's your status, Sun Tzu?"

"More severe than yours. Our hull is battered and we are venting atmosphere. Many of my crew are injured and trapped between decks.

"We'll start beaming your people over now. We'll start with the most critically wounded first."

"I'm transmitting their locations to you now. Please hurry." A blueprint on the Sun Tzu appeared on the display screen on the bridge's left side with the critical areas marked in red and there were a lot of them. Harper began beaming the people in those sections over to the Apollo's infirmary.

"Harper, what's the status of our hangar bays?"

"Both bays are in the green, sir."

"Launch all 302s and have them set up a one-hundred mile exclusion zone around us. With our weapons and shields down, those birds are our only line of defense."

"Yes, sir."

Sixteen fighters departed from the Apollo at lightning speed and were joined by their counterparts from the Sun Tzu."

"Apollo Squadron, this is the Black Dragon Squadron form the Sun Tzu. What is your objective?"

"Black Dragon Leader, this is Pike One. We are going to set up a one-hundred mile exclusion zone around our ships to ward off any vultures that might come snooping around. We'll be splitting into multiple four ship flights to cover more ground."

"Colonel Yin dispatched us with the same orders. We'll follow your flight plan and split into multiple four ships.

Back on the Apollo, Ellis sent a brief message to Stargate Command.

Operation Barricade has failed. Super-Hive still on route to Earth.

AN. There might be two more chapters to this story.


End file.
